


Aftercare

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Back Scratches, Established Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Irene Adler Loves Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler Takes Care Of Sherlock Holmes, Kissing, Massage, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, POV Irene, POV Irene Adler, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Scars, Sherlock Holmes Has Scars, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Irene attends to Sherlock's aftercare.





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this is a fic claimed by **Dreamin** for my summer surprise celebration, with the prompt " _Back scratches_ " for Adlock.

She ran her fingers along the scratch marks she’d inflicted on his back, occasionally feeling the rough raised bumps of scars previously there from the time he spent taking down Moriarty’s organization. Normally she never hesitated in leaving her mark on a person, but with him, sometimes she wondered if one time she might slip and the marks would be permanent, just like the other ones.

She pressed her lips to the thin red lines, making this part of her aftercare as he rested on his stomach. This was not the same type of aftercare she did with her clients, the few that she continued to take, but Sherlock was no client. Never had been. He had always been different to her, special.

And thus she would treat him accordingly.

Once she was done taking her time kissing each mark, she went for the bottle of lotion that stayed by her private bed and pot some on her palms and rubbed it to her fingertips before beginning to knead the lotion onto his skin. Proper massage oil might be better, but for a man who, at times, presented himself as a metrosexual Sherlock took horrid care of the skin on his back. It was always so _dry_ and thus she had a special unscented lotion made just for him and her to use. Oh, oils occasionally made an appearance in their time together, but for aftercare, it was always the lotion and a full back massage.

And, once he was taken care of, the favour was returned.

His fingers were good at kneading just the right spots on her body, patient at working out the knots and tension, and she generally felt like a boneless blob that he would take into his arms and hold gently when he could stay. Otherwise, she was left on her stomach with a parting kiss at the nape of her neck and blissful, perfect sleep.

Which is why his massage always came first.

She, too, had wickedly divine fingers and skills paired together to relax him. There was nary a grunt or moan from his lips but she could feel the tension flow out of his body and that was enough. Poor Sherlock, her Sherlock, with the weight of the world on him, the weight of his worries, the weight of the past and the present and future all jumbled into more weight across his broad shoulders.

When she could take his cares away, she would, in order to give him peace.

And he always, always, returned the favour.

Mutual satisfaction, mutual benefit, mutual release.

She had never been so blessed to be beaten.


End file.
